MBRS Program at Mississippi Valley State University State has been structured carefully to: (a) 1. determine the extent of environmental pollution, if any, caused by agricultural chemicals used so freely on the rich Mississippi Delta farmland, 2. and ascertain if any pollutants can possibly cause public health problems: (b) 1. investigate the role of environmental nitrite in causing brown blood disease (toxic methemoglobinemia) among commercially raised channel catfish through biochemical and/or electron microscopic studies of fluids, tissues, and organs of the affected fish, 2. monitor the efficacy of available treatment methods, and 3. possibly establish a reliable diagnostic test for the disease at an early stage so that the treatment is more prompt and timely; (c) cultivate biomedical research potential among minority students through seminars, visitations to research and health facilities, attendance at scientific meetings, and placement in summer programs at medical centers or laboratories; and (d) update faculty research proficiency through the project activities on and off campus including summer faculty research at national laboratories. The project would increase competitiveness of minority students to enter and complete graduate or professional programs.